Nightmare
by Tay DS
Summary: Não passava de um pesadelo, mas tudo era tão real. Songfic. Oneshot.


**Nome: **Nightmare

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação / TAG: **PG16 / T

**Sinopse: **Não passava de um pesadelo, mas tudo era tão real. Songfic. Oneshot.

**Disclaimers: **Bem, Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, o Riku com certeza faria strip ao som de Paparazzi da Lady Gaga nos jogos u_u A música Nightmare também não me pertence, e sim a banda Avenged Sevenfold.

x-x-x

**Nightmare**

Tudo estava tão escuro e tão frio. Eu nem ao menos conseguia perceber pelo tato alguma possível localização de onde estava. Entretanto, precisava ao menos abrir os olhos e ver onde eu estava.

Assim o fiz. O local era muito escuro. Não sabia se estava em uma sala, ou algum mundo. Com certeza eu não me encontrava dentro de The Castle That Never Was. Sabia pelo simples fato de que aquela atmosfera não era aquela familiar em que eu vivia com meus companheiros.

Porém, algo sussurrava em minha mente. Não sei ao certo se era uma voz tentando dizer alguma coisa ou apenas a imaginação que queria pregar peças comigo.

_(Agora seu pesadelo ganha vida)_

Um portal se abriu perante os meus olhos. Esfreguei-os para ver se não passava de uma miragem, mas ele ainda estava lá. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu corri até lá, porém, a superfície sob meus pés pareceram se abrir.

E eu caí. Caí em desespero naquela fenda que se abriu. Tentei gritar, mas minha voz parecia não sair. Mas alguém ouviria se eu gritasse? Talvez não. Nem ao menos eu sabia onde estava. E aquilo me deu medo. Estranho para uma nobody ter medo, pois não sentimos. Porém, era assim que eu me encontrei naquele momento.

Depois de um tempo que parecia ser infinito, num baque surdo, meu corpo se encontrou o chão duro. Diferente de antes, aquele lugar era quente. E um som de fogo crepitando se fez audível. Talvez fosse Axel usando suas habilidades?

Corri sem pensar duas vezes em direção aquele som. Permiti até esboçar um sorriso e ver aqueles orbes esmeraldas me encarando e abrindo um sorriso maroto para mim, como ele costumava fazer quando zoava com nós na Torre do Relógio.

Porém, o que encontrei foi uma figura encapuzada. Ela parecia afiar uma enorme foice. E aquela foice eu conhecia. Cabo verde, com a lâmina em tons róseos. O mesmo tom dos cabelos do dono. O No. XI.

- Marluxia? – eu me permiti chama-lo aliviada.

Ele deixou o seu capuz cair, revelando os cabelos de tamanho mediano. Quase sorri, porém, Marluxia virou sua face para me encarar, e eu arregalei os olhos.

O No. XI mantinha um sorriso sádico. Era diferente daquele que eu conheci por poucos dias, antes de sumir em Castle Oblivion. Da raiz dos fios de cabelo, próximo à testa, eu vi um filete de sangue escorrer.

- Minha querida Xion. – ele falou de maneira que senti minha espinha arrepiar. – Venha se juntar aqui.

Eu saquei a minha keyblade e fiquei de guarda. Não sabia o que esperar daquele Marluxia, mas precisava estar preparada. Com certeza aquele era um impostor.

- Junte-se aos corpos de tantos outros que dilacerou com sua arma.

E ele avançou, com o filete de sangue já ficando denso, e banhando toda a sua pele clara em vermelho escarlate.

Eu não me atrevi a ficar ali. A keyblade sumiu de minhas mãos e corri para longe daquele lugar. Para longe daquela lâmina que queria me fazer em vários pedaços. O caminho era cheio de pedras, o que dificultava a corrida. Pude ouvir os passos de Marluxia se aproximando, então tentei correr mais do que minhas forças poderiam permitir.

Meu pé acabou prendendo entre duas pedras, e acabei por tropeçar. O medo tomou conta de mim. Atrevi-me a olhar para trás, mas não havia nenhum indício de ninguém me seguindo. Talvez fosse uma alucinação. Ou talvez Marluxia tenha desistido de me perseguir.

Permiti que suspirasse de alívio. Agora eu deveria retirar o meu pé que estava preso e procurar uma maneira de sair dali. Contudo, eu vi que correntes me seguravam pelos calcanhares, e apareceram duas que me seguraram pelo pulso.

- O que é isso...? – mas minha voz falhou em seguida.

Senti fortes holofotes me iluminar, além daquele calor que já fazia tudo ficar mais claro. Precisei proteger meus olhos com as mãos, devido à luz recente mal acostumada.

- E aqui está milorde. – disse uma voz familiar, vinda de algum lugar além da luz. – Réplica No. I, atendida pelo nome de Xion.

Consegui ver, quando minha visão finalmente se acostumou com a claridade, eu reparei nos longos cabelos loiros. Sobretudo preto, como o que eu usava. Vexen estava um pouco mais à frente, e parecia falar com alguém.

Talvez fosse Xemnas, o líder. Talvez ele pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas aquelas correntes impediam todo e qualquer movimento que pudesse fazer.

- A réplica da keyblade para alcançarmos o tão sonhado Kingdom Hearts. Aquela que atenderá todos os nossos desejos, milorde.

Então era por isso que eu estava ali? Não podia ser. Sempre estive perante o meu superior sem correntes, nunca humilhada daquela maneira que estava sendo. E como Vexen ousava dizer que eu era uma réplica? Eu era uma nobody, como ele. Ansiava pelo meu coração, e lutava cada vez mais por isso.

E se eu fosse nada mais que uma réplica, mesmo? Quem tinha razão? Mas eu vivia, não? Mesmo sentindo um vazio no peito, ainda podia me mover, sorrir e conversar com Roxas e Axel, não era?

Porque todas essas perguntas ecoavam em minha mente?

Parem! Todas elas. Não quero saber, eu quero que saiam da minha mente. Gradativamente, eu posso sentir que essas questões que me assombram irão me levar à loucura.

Como gostaria de acabar com tudo aquilo, de pôr um fim. Talvez não quisesse um coração, ou não quisesse estar ali. Nunca quis, eu acho. Então porque ainda vivo? Não seria mais fácil dar um basta? Tantas vozes gritando dentro da minha cabeça. Só queria acabar com elas antes que elas acabassem comigo.

_Você é agora um escravo até o fim dos tempos_

_E nada impede a loucura voltando,_

_Assombrando, ansiando, puxe o gatilho!_

Uma força pareceu brotar dentro de mim, algo que não conseguiria explicar mesmo se pudesse. Quebrei uma das correntes que segurava o meu pulso, e invoquei a keyblade para me libertar daquela situação.

Percebi que Vexen se virou espantado para mim. Eu não liguei e avancei em seguida. Ele conseguiu se defender bem a tempo com o seu escudo, o Frozen Pride, cujo já vi poucas vezes em ação, devido ao seu desaparecimento em Castle Oblivion, mas podia lembrar que ele não lutava tão mal.

Os golpes dele eram constantes, enquanto eu defendia e contra-atacava violentamente. A força que aplicava a cada vez que investia era algo da qual nunca tinha visto. Parecia fugir do meu controle. O que apenas pude perceber era o fato de ter conseguido quebrar a Frozen Pride em vários pedaços menores, como vidro que se quebra em diversos cacos.

Vexen caiu para trás, e eu podia ver claramente seus orbes verdes me olharem com desespero e súplica. Ele implorava a mim pela vida. Mas não dei a mínima atenção. Iria pagar. Ninguém me chamaria de réplica e me trataria de maneira humilhante perante possivelmente ao meu superior. Queria vê-lo pagar! Não me daria por vencida, não cairia ali como uma fraca, pois eu devia mostrar meu valor como membro da Organization XIII. E todos iriam me respeitar, inclusive o meu superior.

Eu cravei minha keyblade nele. Incontáveis vezes. Sinto até que perdi o controle do meu corpo naquele momento. Apenas parei quando fitei seu corpo ensanguentado, juntamente com a poça que se formou.

Apenas deixei a keyblade caí, para em seguida desabar sobre os joelhos. Olhei para as minhas mãos. Estavam sujas de um vermelho escarlate, que se fundia com o preto de minhas luvas. Nunca pensei que fosse fazer aquilo, nem mesmo com um heartless. Senti as lágrimas caírem.

_Vítima de sua própria criação._

_Além da vontade de lutar,_

_Onde tudo o que há de errado está certo_

_Onde o ódio não precisa de uma razão_

_Repugnando o suicídio_

Após alguns minutos, eu me coloquei de pé. Não poderia ficar ali para sempre, poderia? Não dei atenção e sai daquele lugar para ganhar outro corredor, que estava muito mal iluminado naquela situação. Apenas uma luz avermelhada, como se as paredes estivessem em fogo, e de lá saísse à luz.

Uma maldita sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer abateu sobre mim. Eu não sabia dizer o que era. Pareciam vozes ecoando em minha mente, que gradativamente iam gritando em coro, quase a ponto de fazer o meu crânio estourar com tudo aquilo.

Levei uma das mãos a minha cabeça. Queria que parassem. Apenas isso. Encostei à parede, antes que pudesse perder o equilíbrio. Aquilo parecia me enlouquecer de maneira insuportável.

Cai de joelhos, pois meu corpo não conseguia aguentar aquela dor repentina, tão aguda e tão perfurante em cada músculo que pertencia a mim, que até mesmo cheguei a achar que explodiria de dentro para fora.

As vozes que gritavam pareciam se organizar em uníssono, de maneira vibrante em meus tímpanos, e pude entender claramente o que eles diziam. E olhos amarelos brotaram do chão. Heartless surgiam a ponto de me cercar. A keyblade não viria em meu auxílio, pois não tinha forças para conjura-las. Mas do que adiantariam me atacar, se eu nem ao menos tinha um coração?

Porém, esse não parecia à intenção deles. Principalmente porque eles não pareciam estar em estado que estou acostumada a ver. O negro de seus corpos parecia desbotado, quase cinza, como zumbis.

- Mentirosa! – e vozes agonizantes ecoavam em minha mente.

- Não... – minha voz era falha.

- Assassina! Traidora! – e gritavam mais e mais para mim de maneira acusatória.

As massas das criaturas se uniram para formar uma só, contudo, de maneira disforme. E antes que pudesse dar por mim, ele falou numa voz grave e imponente, também me acusava.

- Enganaste a todos, mentirosa. Mentiste para teus amigos, e com audácia, mataste um companheiro. És egoísta, e isto levará a tua ruína, nobody assassina.

- Não! Pare. – eu gritava, já entre lágrimas. – Deixem-me em paz! Eu não fiz nada.

A massa disforme voltou a formar os heartless de antes, que correram para me agarrar, mas minha visão já estava turva. Senti suas garras me arranhando, queimando a minha pele, cortando a minha carne.

Aquilo doía, mas não tanto quanto as vozes enlouquecidas que me acusava de "mentirosa" sem parar em meu crânio, como se sua intenção fosse explodi-lo de dentro para fora. Eu iria enlouquecer daquele jeito, que já até podia sentir minha sanidade deixar o meu consciente para me entregar a loucura proporcionada.

_Você tem mentido para os justos para escapar da sua situação,_

_E agora eles têm a audácia de te dizer como se sentir. (sentir)_

_Tão sedado enquanto eles medicam seu cérebro_

_E enquanto você lentamente enlouquece, eles te dizem_

_"Dado com as melhores intenções_

_Ajude você com suas complicações"_

Achei que minha vida já havia deixado o corpo, contudo, uma força descomunal surgiu em mim. A keyblade surgiu um pouco além do grupo que me cercava. Ela brilhou intensamente, e com voracidade atacou o grupo de criaturas negras. Dilacerou-as com vontade, como se reagisse aos meus chamados desesperados.

Abriu caminho facilmente até a minha mão, e como se me guiasse, ela destruía tudo em volta, e acabou facilitando o caminho pelo corredor. Eu não ficaria ali parada, pois não me permitia isso. Por isso comecei a correr.

Mas os heartless pareciam não se dar por vencidos. Não me atrevi a olhar para trás em nenhum momento, porém pude sentir que algo estava em meu encalço. Ficava mais difícil correr com o cansaço. O temor de tropeçar e cair eram grandes, pois seria pega e talvez não vivesse.

Eles irão com certeza mês rasgar sem piedade. Morreria sem ao menos ter uma chance de reagir. Até ignorei com toda a minha força mental os gritos que ecoavam novamente e me acusavam de pegados que eu não havia cometido. Podia até mesmo sentir meu rosto ficando mais úmido por causa das lágrimas que caíam incessantemente.

Sem ao menos perceber, o corredor mudava de forma. Paredes ásperas, num movimento ondulado, como se houvesse chamas dentro delas tomaram conta do estreito corredor. Grades passavam por mim, e pude perceber que mãos eram colocadas para fora, numa tentativa de agarrar o meu casaco negro da Organization. Seus gritos e lamúrias ecoavam, enquanto a dor, o ódio e o fogo que queimavam as carnes dos presos, exalando um cheiro terrível de putrefação. Por mais estranho que parecesse, a dor deles pareciam a minha dor.

Cometi um erro naquele momento. Minhas roupas, que não estavam mais de maneira apresentável, foram agarradas pelas mãos cinzentas e esqueléticas. Olhei para trás e vi os membros que pereceram em Castle Oblivion. Seus rostos exibiam agonia pura e simples.

Arregalei os olhos e dei um grito abafado. Puxei com força o sobretudo e me virei para continuar a correr, e nesse momento, meu pé tropeçou e caí. Mas a queda parecia maior do que eu podia prever. Como num momento interminável, meu corpo afundou num abismo, mas a sensação acabou assim que choquei contra o chão frio e arenoso.

Não sei se nobodies podem realmente sentir medo, já que não temos sentimentos, porém, o que me abateu deve ter sido algo semelhante ao ver que minhas pernas não queriam responder aos meus comandos. A única coisa que me restou foi arrastar a procura de ajuda.

- Réplica No. I, atendida pelo nome de Xion. – uma voz grave soou. A voz de Xemnas, o superior. – O que tem a dizer em tua defesa?

Eu perguntaria o que estava acontecendo, mas a minha voz não saía. Ela parecia ter sido roubada da minha garganta, pois não havia nenhuma vibração saindo da boca. Estremeci com aquilo. Sem falar, como poderia me defender do que quer que eu esteja sendo acusada.

- Sem nada a dizer? – não olhei diretamente, mas senti um par de orbes dourados me fitando com frieza e malícia. – Esta réplica falhou.

Não pude aguentar e meus olhos azuis encontraram o olhar do superior. Ele estava indiferente, enquanto eu apenas o encarava assustada. Provavelmente eu sabia, mas sempre busquei negar que aquele dia pudesse chegar.

- Tirem-na daqui!

_Lute! (lute) Não falhe! (falhe) Não caia! (caia)_

_Ou você vai acabar como os outros._

_Morra! (morra), Morra de novo! (morra) Encharcado em pecado! (pecado)_

_Sem nenhum respeito pelos outros_

_Oh!_

_Desça! (desça) Sinta o fogo! (fogo) Sinta o ódio! (ódio)_

_Sua dor é o que nós desejamos._

_Perdido! (perdido) Bata no muro! (muro) Se veja rastejando! (rastejando)_

_Apenas um mentiroso substituível._

O desespero tomou conta de mim. Será que eu morreria ali mesmo? Ao menos alguém se importaria com a minha partida? Alguma diferença faria com tudo aquilo?

Meus devaneios se foram assim que senti o chão se abrir sobre mim mais uma vez. Diferente de antes, eu ouvia vozes. Elas diminuíam a cada metro caído, como se eu me distanciasse mais. Chamavam nomes, clamavam aos céus por salvação e ajuda. Tudo era muito real, inclusive o pânico que eu podia jurar que estava sentindo, mesmo não podendo. Perguntava-me como eu cheguei até ali. O que havia levado a acontecer tudo isso comigo. Talvez reflexo de escolhas erradas que eu tenha julgado como certas?

E se Riku tivesse realmente razão? A confusão tomou conta da minha mente, enquanto eu me permiti fechar os olhos para esperar a minha morte certa.

_E eu sei que você a voz deles_

_(Chamando de cima),_

_E eu sei que pode parecer real_

_(Estes sinais do amor),_

_Mas a vida é feita de escolhas_

_(Algumas sem possibilidade de recorrer),_

Finalmente eu caí. Uma dor aguda percorreu por todo o meu corpo, como se os ossos por dentro da pele quebrassem com o violento choque. Eu não sentia mais as minhas pernas, nem parte do tronco. Os braços se moviam muito pouco, assim como meu pescoço, mas a dor era inevitável. Ainda senti um filete de sangue escorrer pelo meu rosto, além de todos os arranhões e cortes sofridos anteriormente. Eles queimavam.

Adiante havia um altar. Não conseguia enxergar o que lá havia devido aos degraus. Com muito esforço, eu consegui rastejar um pouco o meu corpo quase inanimado. Meus olhos correram pelo local e pude perceber que ele era quadrado, pequeno, com paredes de pedra. Mal iluminado e mal cheiroso, também. Haviam objetos negros pelo chão. De primeira, não consegui identificar o que seriam. Mas olhei mais atentamente e percebi que eram corpos. Mortos. Decepados. Espalhados pelo local.

As lágrimas brotaram, e nem ao menos sabia o motivo, apesar de pressentir o que poderia ter causado aquela reação. Arrastei-me mais um pouco em direção ao altar, e pude ver as poças de sangue escorrendo pelos degraus. E com um esforço que eu não possuía, eu subi os primeiros degraus. Contudo, antes de chegar ao último, eu pude ver com clareza a origem das poças vermelhas escarlates.

Havia duas cabeças, com certeza degoladas. Uma de cada lado. A primeira tinha feições quase infantis, com dois orbes azuis opacos. Os cabelos eram loiros e rebeldes. Já a outra era mais velha, com cabelos vermelhos como o fogo espetados, com duas lágrimas tatuadas abaixo de seus olhos. A cor de sua íris era de um verde esmeraldino, porém, estavam sem vida e sem o brilho habitual.

Eu reconhecia aquelas cabeças: Roxas e Axel.

Mas o que havia acontecido com eles, afinal? Eles estavam mortos. Por quê?

- Por quê? – dessa vez a minha voz saiu embargada pela tristeza. – Axel... Roxas... Vocês não.

Com o resto de força que eu ainda tinha, aproximei-me deles e segurei primeiramente a cabeça do meu amigo ruivo. Abracei-a, como se naquele gesto eu pudesse trazê-lo de volta. Agora não reprimia mais as lágrimas, que logo se transformaram em soluços de dor e tristeza.

Aos pés do altar, um portal negro surgiu. Nem ao menos me dei o trabalho de olhar para quem sairia dali. Só meus amigos, agora mortos, importavam. Queria poder me ficar ali com eles para sempre. Estaríamos juntos para toda a eternidade, sem Organization XIII, sem Kingdom Hearts, sem nobodies, sem heartless. Apenas nós três, o belíssimo pôr do sol em Twilight Town e Sea Salt Ice Cream.

- Nobody Xion. – a voz do visitante soou. Era familiar. – Finalmente chegou a sua hora.

Reconheci o dono. Não poderia esquecê-lo nunca. Não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido comigo.

Riku.

- Não! – eu já gritava para aquele que havia me causado tanta dor. – Não deixaria que faça mal aos meus amigos.

Abracei ainda mais a cabeça de Axel, na tentativa de protegê-lo daquele rapaz que queria tirar tudo de mim. Se tivesse de morrer, que fosse ao menos protegendo os meus amigos dele.

- Agora você sabe que não pode ir mais contra o seu destino. – ele disse calmamente, sem se importar com os meus amigos. – Este é o preço pelo pecado que cometesse.

Pecado.

Eu estremeci ao som daquela palavra. Não importava o que era certo ou errado. Não importava a quem eu pertencia. Nada disso eu queria mais. Agora que saboreei a fruta proibida, eu não queria mais me desfazer dela.

Axel e Roxas estariam sempre comigo, então eu não ligaria para o que fosse acontecer, pois estaria protegida por eles. Eles tampouco me entregariam por causa deste erro que cometia. O erro de achar que poderia ter um coração. Que poderia viver ao lado dos meus amigos sem ter um preço a pagar por ela.

Percebi que Riku materializou a Soul Eater. Lembrava-me vagamente dela. Ele a levantou até acima de sua cabeça e parecia me encarar, porém, com a faixa preta que ele usava para esconder os olhos era difícil dizer.

- Não pertence a este lugar, Xion. Você não vê? – ele dizia no mesmo tom calmo que estava acostumada a ouvir. – Sua farsa lhe cegou a este ponto?

Todas aquelas palavras doíam. O vazio onde deveria ser o meu coração parecia se abrir ainda mais, me consumindo por dentro.

- Ninguém estará lá por ti, ainda não entendeu? Seus amigos irão abandoná-la, e temerá a todos que lhe rodeiam até o dia de sua morte.

Eu o olhei. As lágrimas agora já embaçavam a minha visão, mas ainda pude distinguir as suas feições.

- Não! – gritei mais uma vez, desviando o olhar. – Não quero ouvir essas suas mentiras! Me deixe em paz com os meus amigos!

- Seu destino é único, e nada do que faça poderá mudá-lo.

E num movimento tão rápido, Riku abaixou a Soul Eater e cravou-a em meu peito, onde o meu coração deveria bater se tivesse um.

Deixei a cabeça de Axel cair, e meu olhar fitou aquele rapaz de cabelos prateados. Estava inexpressivo. A dor lancinante tomou conta de mim, mas não conseguia gritar naquelas condições.

Podia sentir o sangue subir a garganta para chegar até a minha boca. Aquele amargo gosto de ferro. Também percebi que o líquido saía pela abertura que a Soul Eater havia feito. Minha vida, minha essência, minha alma, tudo se esvaía de mim, deixando o meu corpo e minha consciência desamparadas.

Quando a sua arma letal deixou a minha pele, eu caí num baque surdo no chão. A dor já não vinha aguda como antes. Tudo escurecia ao meu redor. Minha cabeça tombou para o lado, onde eu vi os rostos de Axel e Roxas. Esbocei um sorriso. Eu os havia decepcionado afinal. Não poderia manter a minha promessa de ficarmos juntos para sempre.

Meus olhos pesaram, até não poder enxergar mais nada. Que me tirassem daquele pesadelo que eu estava vivenciando. Era meu último desejo.

_Você deveria saber o preço do mal_

_E dói saber que você pertence aqui, yeah_

_Ninguém para chamar, todos para temer_

_Seu trágico destino está tão claro, yeah._

_Ooooo é seu maldito pesadelo!_

x-x-x

Acordei sobressaltada. Eu arfava sem motivo algum. Não sabia nem ao menos o que estava acontecendo. Corri com o olhar pelo local em volta.

Eu não estava encarando o teto branco de meu quarto em The Castle That Never Was. Tinha uma coloração vermelho alaranjada, como o pôr do sol.

Pôr do sol?

- Xion, - uma voz familiar me chamou. – você está bem?

Meus olhos azuis caíram sobre o dono de um par de orbes da mesma cor que os meus. Reconheci aqueles cabelos loiros rebeldes.

Não pude deixar de abraçar o meu melhor amigo. Ele estava bem afinal.

- Calma Xion. Assim você vai esmagar o Roxas.

- Axel! – e soltando Roxas, eu abracei o ruivo com carinho.

- Xion, você tem tomado muito Sea Salt Ice Cream, sabia? – ele disse com o seu habitual tom sarcástico.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você estava bem e de repente caiu desmaiada.

- Ah, não se preocupem gente. Acho que foi o cansaço. – menti, e me permiti sorrir, para demonstrar que tudo estava bem.

Não sei se foi convincente, pois Roxas e Axel trocaram olhares preocupados antes do ruivo suspirar longamente, enquanto pousava a sua mão em meus cabelos negros, que acabou por desarrumá-los.

- Nunca mais faça isso, sua tampinha!

Eu ri com aquilo, e por mais que odiasse quando ele fazia isso comigo, eu fiquei feliz por ver que tudo estava normal. Como sempre deveria ser.

Alguns minutos depois, os rapazes me chamavam, pois precisávamos voltar. Eu disse a eles que iria logo atrás dele, então os vi abrindo seus respectivos portais para voltarem ao nosso mundo.

Antes de partir, eu olhei em volta. Sabia que aquele pesadelo não simplesmente um sonho ruim. Era um sinal. O momento estava próximo, afinal.

Mas enquanto meu ceifador não viesse me buscar, eu saborearia a fruta do pecado e desfrutaria dos prazeres que ainda restava.

Sem olhar para trás, eu abri o portal e o atravessei.


End file.
